Great Southeastern War
The Yaanari - Human Dispute A.K.A The Great Southeastern War The Great Southeastern War began in 2258; it was the largest galactic conflict the Commonwealth had been involved in yet. Ultimately the Commonwealth won the war and solidified its already substantial dominance over the south-eastern quadrant of the galaxy. However the Commonwealth loss of military and civilian life was great. Prelude * 2256 - 2258 It is not known when the first domino was pushed but between these dates the Kingdom of Yadra's government became increasingly disavowed by the middle and lower classes; The Yadran aristocracy was beset by internal corruption and treachery, too paralysed to take action for fear of losing it's grip on power. Ironically the fear of taking action only further emboldened the growing number dissidents until even some higher nobles started to vex the current Monarchy. * 2258.08.06 Late Morning (Ortus Time) The house of cards collapses; the ancient Law of Oversight is invoked and King Mezak deposed, much to the protest of the still loyal Dukes who demanded a gathering. - ''This is not possible! You cannot just walk into court and declare yourself an Empress -'' Duke Malaj To the Dukes great uproar they were told that their King was already "walking the Azure Halls" meaning that the King that the Dukes still fought for was already dead. To assassinate an Emperor and claim his throne was the greatest violation of tradition and law and the claimant to the throne would, under normal circumstances, be deposed on the spot and the next heir would receive the throne. These were not normal circumstances. The new Empress was backed by Yanaari assassins and had a substantial amount of money provided to her; this provided confidence to the new Empress to promise the restoration of the Kingdom, winning a lot of support from the Dukes. At the time it was not clear what the price of this support was. * 2258.08.06 Midday (Ortus Time) An hour later it was starkly obvious; the Yanaari League & Zracon Union declared war against the Commonwealth, shortly after this declaration the Kingdom of Yadra declared it's support for the Yanaari. - ''Well that didn't take long -'' Words of Councillor Brekas; 2 minutes after being informed of King Mezak's overthrow Significant Events * 2258.09.01: Limited mobilisation of planetary defence forces & assault regiments * 2258.09.01: Karthemas (Former citizens of the Kingdom of Yadra) are barred from the right to vote * 2258.11.25: Admiral Ibrahim decides on the military tactic of 'Defeat in Detail' a.k.a 'Divide & Conquer' * 2259.07.04: The Battle of Tyntregal. * 2260.02.17: Rescue vessel CSV Kashima finds a derelict belonging to the Ortus Xeno Arthrology Department… The entire crew was dead; later discovered to be the cause of human Zracon agents * 2260.03.28: Skirmish in the Chetrus system * 2260.08.18: Battle of the Bijh system * 2261.02.01: The Act of Reserved Knowledge is passed * 2261.07.10: The Act of Genetic Warfare is passed * 2261.12.15: Battle of Minerva. The tide turns With all major fleets destroyed by Task Force Manticore the Commonwealth began offensive campaigns * 2264.01.18: Invasion of Fal'Kaboss * 2264.11.12: Battle of Shi' Tanask * 2266.07.09: Battle of Jisht * 2266.08.01: General Telaviin uvi-Mava is found dead; no-one knows how he died * 2267.03.01: Battle of Yaan (Notable for the lack of actual battles and how it only took 10 days) Peace! It's over * 2267.03.14: The Yanaari League, and their allies, admit defeat and surrender unconditionally ** Fal'Kaboss is ceded to the Commonwealth ** Zracon tomb world Qeni-Ghirgaam is ceded to the Shalani Coalition ** The Yanaari pay reparations to the Udkavongo The war was over; but up north the forces of Biluan were pressing, Task Force Manticore (Stranded in Yanaari space) were thrown straight from the cooking pan and into fire Category:Battles involving the Commonwealth